Tmnt Side Story
by Shadow-Assassin67
Summary: Layla is shocked into another Dimension. And this onedoesn't like Assassin's very much. She has to find her way back before her best friend and the one she loves kills her. this takes place before Layla sets off after Karai. Characters and themes all from Alear Kino. CHeck put her stories. They are awesome


Side Stop…..

TMNT Layla's Adventure

Hey Guys! I thought if I could send Layla to another dimension, what would happen to that story, so I asked Tmnt Legend writer on Fanfiction to me Alaer Kino. Her characters and their lives would be perfect. So credit to her. If you guys don't like it, it's ok. But, I really thought it would be cool if she was in this story. Once I do this, I'm not doing it again. I don't believe in taking someone's story and putting your ideas and characters in it without permission, but I got her permission so all credit to her.

. 

So, yeah. Alaer, I hope you like this and don't hate me for it. I hope you are feeling a lot better than the last time we talked. I pray for a speedy recovery and this story is for you.

Landing In The Unknown…. This Is My Reason…..

Layla stared at the screen, hopeless to find it. _Why was finding one small artifact so difficult? _She had bested a dragon, the tribunal and the idiotic council. Why was finding a small ring so damn difficult? In her own Assassin uniform and trying not to lose it.

She sighed as she snapped her fingers and the screen went blank, looking out the window, she could see rain forming in the north and heading their way. "Good," she said. "we need the rain." She said as she slowed her heart a slight and jumped to the ceiling.

"Jia!" She whispered, as her legs connected to the ceiling, allowing her to switch her gravity and stay balanced. She cleared her mind and allowed her body to relax as she meditated on the events a head.

Leo would be training right now. Her thoughts of clarity and relaxation, dwindled to sorrow and pain. She reached into her pouch and grabbed his memory orb. She missed him, even if they were kids when they met, she missed him.

She thought that if she could find him, and know that he is safe, then she would be satisfied. She took a quick look around and relaxed her body as she allowed her energy to spin inside her, slowly at first, but it gradually sped to a faster rate, causing her body float through the ceiling and to the outside.

She slowly opened her eyes as she spotted that the trees were upside down. She smiled as she congratulated herself, as her body turned back to normal and she flew off. The wind whistled through her ears as she closed her eyes for a moment. The image of Leo and grown up made her squeal inside. She wondered what he looked now. Maybe he was toned and muscular. Or maybe he was lean and strong. She blushed at the thoguht of him wrapping his arms around her. She shook her head and pushed meanile thoughts and focused on her current state. She kept checking her energy, seeing if the levels were low or at critical states. She sighed in relief, seeing that they were normal, no depletion.

As she zoomed off to New York, she felt a slight tug in her spirit. Something was pulling her. But, she was unsure what it was. She halted in her actions, feeling in her senses as to where that tug was coming from. It felt like an ache, torn feeling. A soul wanting to be whole again. But, who? It felt as if they were reduced to nothing, till all was left was ash. What happened to this person? Why were they feeling like this? What were they going through?

As she continued to feel upon this soul, she began to feel her skin become moist and wet. She looked upon her arm and saw small droplets slide off her arm, her hair became a wet entanglement. And her spirit was being pulled more than ever. She froze.

The storm! She had forgotten the storm. It couldn't have traveled this far this fast already? How could it? It made no sense. She soon found the pull become stronger. She now felt the pain, the ache become a burn on her skin. Something was wrong. The storm was becoming an all out death cloud. Enveloping pain and undeniable desire to be something. What was this?

Layla pulled her energy into her feet as she tried to push herself from the storm, but it was too late. The storm's pull was to strong. She had no idea why, but it's energy became stronger and the very thought of pain, brought it's strength to another level. She couldn't escape. _What the hell this?_ She thought as the storm had finally pulled her in.

She frantically began to feel the burning pain turn to a throbbing ache and her muscles and bones began to scream. She thought she would have fallen out of the cloud, she felt her energy was gone, but somehow she was floating, awake and very much in pain. "What the hell? Meteorologist never said anything about clouds having a human characteristics. What is this?" She spat as she tried to bring out her Foresight but it wouldn't. Something was definitely wrong and she had a feeling that this storm 'wanted' something.

She again felt the throbbing pain ache to another level. She felt torment, loss, command in the fear of losing, desire, strength in anger and rage, loss of consciousness and feeling a yearning for love. All these emotions, these feelings. From a cloud? A cloud felt desire? No, it had to be something else. She continued to keep the connection, no matter the level of pain, she could feel a final feeling, the desire to be wanted. To be loved by someone. Their heart was cold but wanting the feel of warmth and acceptance. They wanted to be accepted

She began to feel the movement of electrons speed up. She froze as she felt the zapping of their shared bonds, electrifying the air. Her eyes widened as she saw a silhouette of a person. They looked to be in their twenties. Their posture was strange in fact, down right weird, as if they were carrying something heavy on their back. She took a closer look and saw twin poles sticking out from behind them, on either side of them, like the start of forming an x but in twin alignment.

She felt all this energy, this hatred and desire coming in much stronger form them. This was the person that was in pain. That was in need of love. But, why? Why have these feeling of both torment and love? It made no sense. Layla soon felt the rumble of the buzz become stronger and she saw a strike of lightening shock her, filling her with absolute pain, creating a flash and she was gone.

* * *

Layla woke to the feeling of dizziness, pain in her arms and legs, her stomach turned, and her head pounding. Her spirit screamed for healing, to remove the wounds that were inflicted upon her. She began to breathe heavily, pushing her aches back as her curse took the pain and sealed it away. _The only good point in having this curse. _She thought as she slowly pushed herself up right. The ground maybe hard but she could at least balance herself.

Wait! Ground? No, tiled flooring. White. No sign of damage or of any significant cracks in the structure. What happened? Last she remembered, she was stuck in the storm, feeling torment and seeing a strange figure appear and strike lightening at her. Now, she was on tiled floor, having no idea of where she was.

She lifted her head to see she was in a lab, closed by the looks of it. Bottles destroyed and monitors all cracked and torn in half. _What the hell? _She thought as she made her legs push herself up and move toward one of the many counters. She pulled the metal strand chain to click the lamp on as she inspected her body. Many bruises and she was pretty sure her arm was broken.

She slowly relaxed her body, taking a sitting position and allowing the rest of her energy to rush to her arm. She felt each torn ligament, broken tissue, the bone marrow, become one to her body and repaired till her inner spirit sighed in relief. She opened her eyes and quickly clicked the light off and let her senses take in her environment. She felt weightless, risen above the ground. Possibly a hundred feet in the air. She felt life on the other side of the door, heavily armed, uniform, masked and trained well. One seemed familiar. A spirit fill anger but of command. Not wanting it. This was not the person she felt before. But, they were close to it.

She looked around to see that one of the monitor were unharmed, in a small corner with three wires connecting to the wall. She made her way to the screen and snapped her fingers. In an instant the device came to life. She waited for it to upload its normal procedures and she froze in sight of it's uploaded logo.

The Foot! She was in Foot headquarters or in building that they owned. If that was the case then she need to know what they were up to. She placed her hands on the screen and allowed her energy to flow through her finger tips. Her nails and the end of her finger tips began to glow as she began to access their files and documents. She peered at a certain title.

"Control Collars" it said. She quickly opened the file and found many diagnosis on the level of energy emitted by the collar, the level to maximize the electricity, and the size big enough to fit a human. Are they torturing people with these? What's the point to this? Why this kind of torture? She continued through the file and saw a certain word that stood out. "Turtles" She froze the screen and read through the report.

"It was initially made to control the turtles when they become their third stage of evolving, but now is used to control their unruly behavior and the one was recently tested on was one, Leonardo." She stopped reading as she let his name slip out her mouth. Leo was here? He was being tortured by these animals with this collar? She shook her head and continued to read.

"Test failed since collar was removed before test could be completed. 'Subject' escaped and ran out of the building and disappeared before he could be found again. Recently, The Master has had a wonderful victory over Kano thanks to the help of the turtles. Our scientist believe that they transformed into the dragon states like they did before when they faced the demon Shredder. I have complete faith in their ability to become wonderful servants for Mistress Karai. Even if they are freaks of nature." She sneered at the name. _So, Karai was here too_. _And to the look of it, she had Leo and his brothers help defeat Kano_. Layla thought as she continued to look over the report. _Who ever he was, he must have been very powerful for them to have to transform into their asterial spirit._ She looked through the other files and saw a title of "Mutant Army" and opened the file.

It contained much of the turtles dna and of humans dna as well. There were records of the dna being transferred. This couldn't have been in their files. Some of the elements looked classified and uncanny. Before she could even go to the next page, a fire wall popped up, blocking her way to the next context page of the file. She had a feeling someone probably knew that she was hacking and trying to block her. She smirked and pushed her energy through her fingers more. She smiled as the fire wall was brought down and she continued. She was probably making someone have a bad day. She began to look through the files again and saw two blood types. One was A positive and the other O negative. It must be the subjects that 'volunteered' to donate their blood. She flipped through the next analysis and saw a full report of fertilizing and reports of complete mutation of a full blown creature of some kind. She couldn't recognize the type, too many connections to track.

She closed the file and sighed. No files contained of where Leo was or what they were doing now. He must've been pretty busy if Karai had to ask for his and his brothers help to defeat someone. She wasn't surprised. But, she wasn't going to anymore info on him in here. Maybe she could find more answers outside. A little run wouldn't hurt. She lifted her hands off the screen and let her energy flow back to her spirit. She inhaled and allowed her spirit take control of her senses, placing her hand upon the floor she began to feel for any exits. There were many exits, windows, fire escapes, even aircraft on the floor above her. But, she wanted a close ground exit, but it was probably out of the question. Too many guards. She'll have to hope for the best and aim for the fire escape and land in the right spot without hurting anyone. She quickly made her way to the door and peeked through the window.

No guards but something was telling her to be careful and not draw attention to herself. If Mekiln were alive, he would hit her for not being in tune with surroundings completely. But, her spirit wasn't in lined with this area for some reason.

"This is going to hurt. Better get it over with." She whispered as she silently opened the door and slid out of the small crack she made and closed it quickly. She made a quick dash for one of the halls and stopped before she made a turn. She sensed three guards, all armed, basic equipment and one sword on their backs. She inhaled and let her body loosen. Focusing herself and concentrating on her skills and in a flash, she was gone.

* * *

The guards were at their posts as they try not to fall asleep to the sound of rare silence. One guard made his way to the end of the hall and continued on. The other two guards became silent as they heard a thud. Surprised by this, they ran to the source of the sound and saw one of their own on the floor, dead. A small cut at the base of his throat and a piece of glass in his hat pierced his skull.

The guards became fearful of this intruder, but pushed it back as they unsheathed their blades and prepared themselves for a fight. Sweat began to roll down their cheeks and blotched through their masks. One of the guards turned and made his way toward the hall they came from. He had only moved a few steps from his partner till he heard the same thud.

He turned to see that his partner had been killed by his own blade. Shoved three inches past his spinal cord. Severing all connections to lungs and heart. He was dying silently, seeing his throat was severed by another piece of glass that was on the ground. it spun for a while, showing the small amount of blood on it. His fear had token over as he looked frantically for the intruder. He felt his muscles spasm out of control as could that someone was behind him.

He suddenly felt his body fall to his knees and someone placing a hand on his shoulder. He was frozen. Someone had bested him and his partners. Before he could contact anyone, his voice was silenced. He fell as a blade slipped out of his neck.

Layla looked upon the three bodies and bowed to them. "May your honor save you." She said as she started to walk away but heard a small voice coming from one of the bodies. He was still alive? How? She severed his vocal chords before she twisted the blade. She walked silently over to her recent kill and found and radio connected the mans head. She slowly removed the mask and saw the small ear piece had fallen slightly on his cheek. She slowly pulled the ear piece off and placed it into her ear. She kept silent as she heard them continue checking in.

"Squad three checking in. All clear. No problems." One said as he clicked out.

"Squad five checking in. No movement down here. All normal." The other said before clicking out.

"Squad eight, check in." One said then there was nothing. "Squad eight, check in." Layla looked down at the bodies. _They must've been squad eight. _She kept listening as a new voice came into the ear piece.

"Sir, they checked in ten minutes ago. Now, I'm not getting anything. They've gone silent." He said then clicked out.

"Alert the Mistress. She must know this. Her guest could probably handle this and give her a chance to make him atone for what he did." He said others check in after that. She removed the ear piece and crushed it in he hands. _So, Karai's here after all._ Layla thought as she looked at the guards on the floor. She removed his belt and found three access keys. _Perfect. These should do_. She thought as she threw the belt down and placed the keys in her pouch.

"Better get moving. They'll be here any minute." She whispered as she ran silently down the hall. As she made her way down the hall, she found several guards waiting for the intruder. They were guarding the elevators. As fast as she could, she disappeared and listened in on their ear pieces from the ceiling.

"All squads, Mistress is sending her guest to finish this intruder off. If you see them, do not kill him. Leave him for her guest." She heard the supposed head. _So, this guest is wanting to kill me, well let's leave him a trail to follow. _She thought as she made her way behind the guards and silently dropped behind the guards. She smiled as she slowly removed her sword and with a swift movement, shoved her blade through the one in charge of the squad and turned in time to see one of the guards tried to take her out in one swoop but she inhale quickly and lowered herself to avoid the blow and flicked her wrist to release her hidden blade and shoved it through his head, moving gracefully through the squad before all of them were dead on the ground.

She removed one of the masks and crushed the ear piece quickly. She moved toward the elevator and stopped. _They'll be guarding the elevators just like this one. I need to get out here. Not play cat and mouse with this person. _Layla thought as she looked her pouch and took out one of her access keys.. She relaxed her body and allowed her sense of touch increase. She felt upon the wall and could feel a small latch connecting to the metal that control the elevator. There were many wires connecting to main shaft. She shifted the key to one of the cracks and pushed it through the slot.

In an instant, the elevator opened without making a noise and Layla smiled as she made her way inside and pressed the ground floor button. The doors closed and silently lowered her to the designated floor. she decided to take the time to relax her body once again. Till the elevator stopped. She should have know that they were going to shut down the elevators. She groaned to herself as she jumped to the ceiling and with her feet, kicked the emergency top hatch open. _No more time for relaxing. _Layla thought.

She peered at her surroundings as she noticed several of the elevators began to lower to hers. She smiled as she gathered her strength and took a quick running jump and land on the nearest elevator that now passed hers. She had to admit, this was a perfect way to test the full potential of her skills. First using her energy to sense for unusual trembles of the other side, the extent of her energy, and the very skill of assassinating her targets. So far, she was doing very well. So far, no one had spotted her only the bodies she left on the floor was their clue that someone was in the building. She giggled to herself. _Have they ever seen the work of a true assassin? _Layla thought as she jumped over to the side as one of the Foot guards appeared from the emergency hatch.

Here comes another test: Hand to hand combat. _Should be interesting. _Layla thought as she readied herself, positioning herself in an aggressive stance. Smirking as the Foot ninja threw the first punch, which she blocked with ease, moving from her right to her left, I sway of the movement as he continued to throw many advance punches and kicks. Layla had to admit. It was becoming tiresome to have someone repeat the same movements over and over again.

She grumbled as she sensed more foot heading her way. _Of course. Why should I expect anything different? _Layla thought as she flicked her right wrist this time and blocked his left jab and pushed it aside as she shoved her blade three degrees of his heart, hitting one of his pulmonary veins, which he soon began to feel air deplete from his body. Layla then waited as he looked upon her with hatred. She bowed to him as he fell, a small trail of blood flowing off the elevator. She sighed as she leaped up the air and lunged herself to the next elevator, lowering itself beside her previous elevator.

She exhaled as she smashed the hatch into the elevator and allowed the next squad to climb out and hover around her. She kept her body calm as they unsheathed their blades and began to enclose upon her. She smirked as she make quick work with her blade and one by one, each of them fell, grasping either their necks or sides, soon falling silent to the eerie sound of the elevator halting to a stop.

She fell through the hole she made as she wait for the doors to open. She rolled her shoulders as she felt some of her muscles tense under stress. Next time, she better stretch out before heading out like this. _Not the best idea to pull a muscle on an assassination. _Layla thought as the doors opened. She rolled her neck as she heard a feminine voice over the intercom.

"Close the exits off. Kill him before he escapes. My guest should be there soon." Layla sneered at the voice. _So, _Layla thought as she stretched out her arms, raising them over her head and angling them to either side of her body. _Karai is here. Saves me the time to find her. But, she still doesn't know about me. If she did, then she would have come after me herself. Better split and find a safe place to hide. _As she finished stretching out, she turned to see many Foot ninja's blocking her way to the entrance.

_How nice. They let me stretch out. _Layla thought as she unsheathed her small blade and flicked her left wrist and took a quick battle position. She forced her energy to kick into over drive as she took one step toward them and with a flash, she was gone. The Foot looked all over , every corner, every room and hall, but found no sign of her.

* * *

She giggled as she watch them search for her. She was on the roof of a building opposite to theirs. She smiled as she sheathed her blade and relaxed her wrist to clamp her hidden back into place. She exhaled as she allowed her body to relax and let the ache and pain flow through. It was mild now that she used most of the energy it emitted through that whole ordeal. But, now she could deal with the pain. She inhaled and exhaled slowly as the mark consumed the pain as she slowly made her way toward the city.

"Think you could get away that easily?" A rough voice asked. _Damn it! _Layla thought as she turned to see a figure hiding in the shadows. She sensed pain, torture, desire for many things but mostly for control. Desire for acceptance. This was the one she encountered in the storm or felt in the storm.

"You've got a lot of nerve killing all those people. Even if they are Foot ninja's. They hadn't done anything to deserve what you did to them." He said as Layla readied herself.

"I think they did deserve it. Anyone working for those who want to torture others because they think they could get out of hand if they set it to their standards, should be killed before they are corrupted even more." Layla explained as she slowly made for her small blade tied to her hip. She sneered as she his energy fluctuate. He agreed with her but something was holding him back from lowering his blades. If this was the person she felt, she won't kill him. There was a reason why she was here. Coming from the sky, in the heat of the storm, to the heart of Karai's headquarters. She had to know why he felt this way. Why he was so tormented and why he felt the need to be accepted. She had to find out why.

"They may have been working for those that wanted nothing but hatred, but some are there to be something more than just heartless creeps." He snarled as he took a step forward. Layla knew it was him. But, his voice sounded so familiar. Not quite so but it was familiar to a degree. It made her want to lower her weapons. She shook her head as she backed away slowly as he made a step toward her. She needed to see what he looked like. She needed to know what needed to know why he suddenly felt like he need to lower his weapons as well.

"So, you actually agree with me, to a degree. But, you would support these 'heartless creeps' and what they do? Sounds like they collared you already. I don't have time for this. I have more important things to take care of. She spat out as she turned and walked away. She could feel his frustration and soon felt his rage as she felt him lunge at her.

Not meaning to, she unleashed her Foresight and unsheathed her blade to block his as the metal created a clinking noise. Now, she had him. She kept feeling for other emotions but she froze as she saw that what she wished to see but was horrified to even look at. Blue mask, shell back, katana in each hand, green skin and toned.

Leonardo. Older Leonardo. Much older. In his twenties. She stepped away from him as he still held his katana's up, ready for her attack. Layla couldn't believe it. All the emotions of pain and sorrow and torment, was coming from Leo.

"Not so tough are you? You just put up the front that you are. I've dealt with punks like you before. But, you by far have the best talent out of them all. You could at least block my attack. Now, are you going to fight honorably? Or run?" He said hotly as Layla froze from the words he said. It wasn't the words that scared her, but the way he was saying them. She couldn't kill him, but she had to do something. But what?

_I'm so screwed this time._

* * *

And there's the first chapter. I'll update soon and hopefully you guys will like this, because this will probably explain why Layla is the way she is in Ninja's vs. Assassin's. Well hope you liked it!


End file.
